Little Bear's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie
Little Bear's Adventures of Turbo: Power Rangers Movie is the second and final upcoming Little Bear/Power Rangers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Little Bear's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Plot Following the defeat of King Mondo and the Machine Empire, on a distant planet, a wizard named Lerigot is being hunted by an intergalactic space pirate named Divatox, who seeks his golden key in order to traverse an inter-dimensional gateway on Earth known as the Nemesis Triangle. There, she plans to enter into matrimony with Maligore, a demon who promises to grant her great riches and power. Lerigot escapes Divatox's forces and travels to Earth in search of Zordon and his friend Alpha 5, but lands in Africa instead. Weakened by the sun's ultraviolet rays, Lerigot meets a pack of common chimpanzees and wanders off with them. Meanwhile, Divatox sets off for Earth in pursuit. In Angel Grove, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy are training for a charity fighting competition to save the Youth Shelter, when Rocky accidentally injures his back after making a wrong move. Kat and Tanya arrive with Justin, a kid who admires Rocky and frequents the shelter. As Rocky is rushed to the hospital, Justin follows the group and learns that they are Power Rangers. Zordon sends Tommy and Kat to search for Lerigot. They manage to find him and return to the Power Chamber. Divatox's nephew, Elgar searches for two human sacrifices to revive Maligore. He abducts Bulk and Skull, but Divatox rejects them for not being pure of heart. Divatox finds two perfect specimens who are scuba diving nearby and captures them. While recovering, Lerigot is contacted by Divatox, who has captured his family and demands that he surrender himself. Divatox also uses the two hostages, revealed to be Kimberly and Jason, to pressure the Rangers. At the exchange site, Elgar tricks the Rangers and takes Lerigot without releasing their friends. Zordon and Alpha create new powers for the Rangers to defeat Divatox. With the new Turbo powers and their new vehicular Turbo Zords, the Rangers drive across the desert to a ship called the Ghost Galleon. They are joined by Justin, who has received Rocky's Blue Ranger powers as the new Blue Turbo Ranger as Rocky is unable to rejoin his friends. On Divatox's submarine, Jason and Kim work on a plan to escape. When the Ghost Galleon and Divatox's submarine arrive at the Nemesis Triangle, Divatox forces Lerigot to allow them to cross while the Rangers do the same with the keys to their Ranger powers. Once they reach the island where Maligore is imprisoned, Divatox torpedoes the ship and Rangers narrowly escape. Bulk, Skull and Kimberly escape the sub, but Jason is trapped and left behind. Kimberly is captured by the Malicians, inhabitants of the island, and Divatox forces Lerigot to unlock the temple in the volcano and make the Malicians join her with Kimberly. The Rangers morph and fight Divatox's forces at the temple, but are unable to free Jason and Kimberly before the two are possessed by Maligore and attack the Rangers mercilessly. The Rangers free Lerigot and his wife Yara, who undo the possession. Angered, Divatox sacrifices her nephew and successfully revives Maligore. The Rangers summon their Turbo Megazord to fight Maligore. They defeat him as Divatox and Rygog flee, vowing vengeance. The Rangers pick up Jason, Kimberly, Lerigot, Yara, Bulk and Skull and return to Angel Grove. At the competition, Jason takes Rocky's place, and they win the tournament, earning the money in order to save the shelter. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Shimmer, and Sparkle), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell guest star in this film. *The Iron-Masked Marauder and Annie and Oakley will work for Divatox in this film. *''Little Bear - Season 3'' and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie were both released in the year, 1997. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Little Bear's Adventures series